Conventional magnetic materials are generally made from inorganic materials, while some new magnetic materials include organic polymer materials. Magnetic organic polymer materials have flexible morphologies, good shock resistance and are light weight (Zhong zhaoming. “A new member of the magnetic materials' family: high polymer organic magnetic material”, J Magn Mater Devices. 30 (2011)6.). Most kinds of magnetic organic polymer materials are designed to be organic-inorganic hybrids. The organic-inorganic hybrids can be prepared by intercalation in which organic compounds insert into inorganic materials, via oxygen bridge and halide bridge.